Until We Meet Again
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Inilah kehidupan mereka dari A-Z. Inilah mereka yang selalu bersama. Inilah mereka yang mencintai satu sama lain lebih dari apapun; bahkan nyawa mereka sendiri. Mello x Matt.
1. 1 until 10

Title: Until We Meet Again  
Genre: Romance/friendship  
Rating: T  
Summary: Inilah kehidupan mereka dari A-Z. Inilah mereka yang selalu bersama. Inilah mereka yang mencintai satu sama lain lebih dari apapun; bahkan nyawa mereka sendiri. Mello x Matt.

**Author's note: **Maaf sebelumnya tapi, saya _tidak _akan memasukan lemon disini meskipun ada kesempatan. Saya ingin membuat fic ini pantas untuk semua umur (termasuk sayaaaaa :P). Dan ya, saya membuat Mello x Matt, bukan Matt x Mello.

* * *

_**100 Themes Fanfiction Challenge (1-10)**_

**1. Introduction**  
Aku menerawang keluar jendela sambil ikut menyanyikan lagu yang tengah kudengar melalu iPod, _Hear You Me_-nya _Jimmy Eat World_. Novel _Skulduggery Pleasant _seri 1 hingga 4 sedang terduduk di _futon_. Semua telah kubaca tuntas.

Justin Bieber.

'HEY! Sejak kapan ada lagu ini di iPod-ku? Hapus, hapus!'

Aku menggumam sendiri sembari menggigit coklat batang di tangan kananku. Ketika aku memusatkan pandanganku kembali ke langit, ada seseorang yang muncul, mengagetkanku hingga membuatku terjatuh dari kursi.

"A-ah, maaf!" Ucapnya sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali. "Ngga berniat buat ngagetin kok..."

"Lantas buat apa kau muncul tiba-tiba begitu?" Dampratku marah, memungut coklat yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"SSH!" Ia menaruh jari telunjuk ke bibirnya, memberi tanda agar aku tutup mulut sebelum ia merangkak ke kolong ranjang dan terdiam.

Seseorang lain berlari sambil terengah-engah, berhenti ke depan kamarku. "Kau melihat anak lelaki tinggi kira-kira segini, menggunakan goggles dan baju stripes merah hitam tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Uh." Aku melirik ke kolong ranjang setidak-mencurigakan mungkin. "Tidak." Jawabku yakin.

"Terima kasih." Ia membungkuk sejenak dan melanjutkan berlari.

"Sudah pergi?" Terdengar suara bisikan dari kolong ranjang. Tanpa basa-basi, aku menganyunkan kaki kananku ke arah suara itu dan menghantam sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kepala cowok tersebut. "A-AW!" Rintihnya.

"Kau berhutang satu nyawa kepadaku."

"He? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ia merangkak keluar dari ranjang sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah memar.

"Well, kau yang sering langganan graffiti di tembok-tembok toko kan?" Ucapku, santai.

"AH! Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, kumohon!"

"Kau berhutang satu lagi kepadaku." Aku tersenyum puas. "Masuk ke Wammy's dan aku akan mengunci rahasiamu."

"Janji?" Aku mengangguk langsung. "Oke." Ia berjalan keluar dan beberapa menit kemudian, aku dapat melihat ia kembali ke kamar dengan Roger. "Aku Matt, teman sekamarmu."

**2. Love**  
Aku menyalakan lampu kamar namun, baru satu detik saja menyala, cahaya tersebut kembali redup.

'Mati lampu?'

Setelah aku bergumam demikian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar.

"MELLO, LAMPUNYA MATI!" Matt berteriak ketakutan dan langsung memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Eeeww! Kau basah, jelek! Menjauh sana!" Bentakku kasar sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di daerah pahaku. "... MA-MATT!" Ternyata ia telanjang bulat.

"Ha? Maaf." Ia berjalan menjauh. Aku bersyukur itu mati lampu jadi, ia tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang merah padam. "Ini mati lampu ya?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan nyalakan genset-nya." Ujarku sambil tetap berusaha menutupi wajahku yang merah. 'Sial, kenapa sekujur tubuhku terasa panas?'

"W-wa... gelap sekali... Mello, dimana kau?" Ia berjalan sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya sebelum ia menabrak tubuhku dan membuat kami berdua terhempas di kasur. "Ini kau ya?" Matt bertanya sembari memegang hidungku.

"I-iya, jauhkan tanganmu!" Sekali lagi, ada sesuatu yang menonjol tergesek ke selangkanku. "Nnh!"

"He?" Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya namun, aku yakin ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

'S-SHIT...' Aku langsung menutup mulutku.

**3. Light**  
Lampu berkedip menyala. Di dalam hati, aku terus bersumpah-sumpah karena sekarang Matt dapat melihat wajahku yang merah dengan jelas.

"Mello... you're hard..." Ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah selangkanganku.

Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus lompat dari Grand Canyon.

"... apa kau..." Matt berbisik, "...gay?"

Pertanyaan yang paling tidak kuharapkan. "T-TENTU SAJA TIDAK! Ka-karena barangmu itu yang terus menyentuh ereksiku makanya jadi begini!" Aku berbohong. Apa? Biasanya aku pembohong yang handal... sekarang kenapa aku terbata-bata?

"Bohong."

"Apa maumu, hah?" Karena tahu tidak bisa berbohong, aku menantangnya.

"Aku... juga gay."

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, kedua mataku membelalak kaget dan dapat melihat wajah Matt yang merah dengan jelas. Kedua mata bocah yang dilapisi goggles itu menatap mataku tajam. Tanpa disadari, kami berdua menutup mata dan bibir kami bertemu.

**4. Seeking Solace**  
Ciuman yang hangat, lembut dan tidak memaksa, namun manis. Kedua tanganku bergerak untuk memegang bagian belakang kepala Matt dan membawanya lebih dekat lagi, mengubah ciuman manis itu menjadi ciuman yang sangat liar.

Aku membiarkan Matt menjelajahi seisi mulutku menggunakan lidahnya yang handal. Terkadang, ia menghisap bibirku dan aku mengerang. Hingga aku tidak tahan lagi dan membalikkan posisi dimana aku berada di atas tubuhnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengangkat baju stripes putih hitam yang dikenakannya, mengekspos tubuhnya yang agak berotot dan mulus.

"H-hey..." Wajah Matt makin memerah. Melihat reaksi yang menarik itu, aku tersenyum dan mulai melepas ikat pinggang hitam miliknya, mendaratkan bibirku ke lehernya yang mulus. Matt mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan keleluasaan untuk memonopoli daerah tersebut. Ia memeluk kepalaku, membawanya lebih dalam lagi.

Aku meninggalkan bekas gigitan di daerah tertentu, daerah yang dapat membuatnya meneriakan namaku.

"Mello..." Ia berbisik sambil bernapas dengan berat, memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, seakan tidak mau berpisah sedetikpun.

**5. Dark**  
'SHIT SHIT SHIT! Apa yang telah kulakukan tadi?' Sambil menutup wajahku dengan selimut, aku terus mengingat kejadian tersebut. Aku menoleh kebelakang, Matt ada di ranjangnya, tak berpakaian dibawah selimut, tertidur. Lalu aku berjalan turun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku menggigit coklat susu batangan di tanganku sambil duduk di lapangan belakang, menatap matahari yang sedang turun, mengagumi langit yang berwarna jingga.

'Apa tadi itu memang hal yang pantas?'

Beribu macam perasaan bercampur aduk menjadi satu ketika kuingat apa yang telah kulakukan siang tadi. Melihat Matt mengerang dan memohon membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Melihat bagian-bagian tubuh Matt yang sepertinya belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun sebelumnya memang sangat membuatku merasa spesial.

Tapi aku baru mengenalnya selama satu minggu.

Dan aku tidak cukup yakin bahwa hubungan kami akan diakui oleh orang-orang di Wammy's. Mungkin banyak dari mereka yang akan mengangkat satu alis dan memandang kami aneh.

"Mello." Suara lembut itu menghancurkan konsentrasiku.

"Mau apa kau, Near?"

"Roger memanggil kita." Ia berkata singkat dan mendahuluiku. Beberapa menit kemudian, kami tiba di kantor Roger dan si kakek itu terlihat sangat _down._

"L is dead."

**6. Break Away**  
Aku berlari pergi dari kantor Roger dan memasuki kamarku. Matt sudah tidak ada disana. Aku menarik napas dan mulai mengepak pakaian dan segala hal yang kubutuhkan.

Keraguan melintas dipikiranku.

'Apa aku harus memberitahu kepergianku kepada Matt?'

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku menghela napas dan melanjutkan mengepak barang. Meninggalkan dia di Wammy's adalah pilihan yang paling aman. Ini untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

Dengan itu, aku mengangkat ransel dan berjalan keluar kamar, keluar gerbang, keluar Wammy's House.

**7. Dream**  
Aku memandang gedung tinggi yang dibangun untuk menyelidiki kasus Kira. Sekaligus dimana L yang kuhormati telah jatuh. Disekelilingku ada banyak sekali orang yang tengah berjalan.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tidak tahu kemana aku harus pergi dan yang pasti, aku harus benar-benar berhemat karena aku hanya membawa 5,000 Yen di saku.

Setitik rasa bersalah hinggap di otakku. Bayang-bayang wajah Matt ada terus menyangkut di kepalaku.

Aku duduk di depan sebuah toko yang kumuh dan telah bobrok. Kedua mataku terus memandang ke arah langit. Tiba-tiba, bayangan itu dihalangi oleh sesuatu...

Bukan. _Seseorang._

**8. Innocence**  
Orang itu terlihat mengerikan dan badannya tegap. Ia mempunyai pistol di saku kanannya.

"Hey, kau. Kalau tidak mau terbunuh, serahkan uangmu."

Aku terdiam dan memelototinya.

"L-lihat apa kau?" Ia bertanya garang namun ragu-ragu sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke dahiku. Aku tersenyum, menendang pistol itu keras, mengirim benda hitam itu ke atas dan jatuh ketanganku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu." Aku mengarahkan revolver itu ke dahinya. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

Click.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Beberapa gang miliknya telah mengepung dan mengarahkan pistol mereka masing-masing ke arahku. Jepang memang gila.

"Siapa kalian?" Aku bertanya singkat.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Seseorang dengan kepala yang 'mulus' muncul dihadapanku. "Kami ini mafia."

**9. Drive**  
Tanpa aku ketahui, ternyata aku berhadapan dengan se-grup mafia. Setelah melihat potensiku dalam hal bertarung dan mendengar penjelasanku tentang darimana aku berasal, mereka sepakat untuk membawaku ke _mafia hideout._

Well. Setidaknya aku dapat tempat untuk tidur.

**10. Breathe Again**  
Aku duduk di kamar baruku. Memang tidak sebagus kamar di Wammy's...

Ternyata mafia-mafia itu tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan. Rodd mengenalkanku dengan seluruh anggota. Dan pastinya, aku yang paling muda di antara mereka. Selama beberapa jam, mereka mengajarkanku cara mengendalikan pistol dan tempat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan benda tersebut.

Tidak buruk. Aku rasa aku belajar dengan cepat.

Mereka menjelaskan, alasan satu-satunya aku dibawa ke tempat itu adalah untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari teror Kira. Satu dari mereka mengetahui tempat yang bernama 'Wammy's House' dan, ketika ia mendengar bahwa aku adalah juara ke dua di tempat tersebut, mereka langsung menyetujui kehadiranku.

Otakku memang bisa jadi praktis juga, rupanya.

**TBC**

Yaa ya... saya kembali, kawan-kawan =A=. Maaf kalo ficnya agak aneh...


	2. 11 until 20

Yosh. Tema ke 11-20 kali ini. 80 to go! Maaf kalo makin pendek, saya emang orangnya spontan. Lihat saja fic ini sebagai satu fast-paced fic.

* * *

_**100 Themes Fanfic Challenge (11-20)**_

**11. Memory**  
Tiga tahun berlalu sejak aku keluar dari Wammy's. Sekarang aku telah menjadi salah satu anggota mafia yang paling berharga. Semua orang mengikuti petunjukku karena aku memang yang paling pintar diantara orang-orang itu.

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak aku menjatuhkan segalanya milikku. Kedamaian dari dalam hidupku telah direnggut. Yang tersisa hanyalah ketidak pastian dan kegelapan dalam setiap hari yang kujalani.

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak aku meninggalkan orang yang paling aku sayangi. Matt adalah harta yang tidak bisa tergantikan. Aku baru menyadarinya ketika aku berada jauh dari dirinya. Namun, aku tetap bersikukuh bahwa aku telah membuat keputusan yang terbaik. Anak itu tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan seperti ini.

_"Matt, apa menurutmu kau bisa mendapat juara ke-tiga?" Aku bertanya sambil menyilangkan tanganku._

_"Hah? Maksudmu?"_

_"Juara ke-tiga di Wammy's tidak cukup hebat. Nilainya tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan nilaiku."_

_"Bukannya bagus? Jadi tidak ada kompetisi."_

_"Ya... bisa dibilang."_

_"Tapi..." Matt memalingkan wajahnya dari PSP di tangannya, menatapku lekat. "Aku akan coba."_

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku. Apa yang tidak akan kukorbankan untuk melihat wajah bahagia milik bocah itu?

Aku mengenakan jaket hitamku dan berjalan masuk ke gudang bersama beberapa anggota mafia yang lain.

"Berikutnya adalah Sayu Yagami."

**12. Insanity  
**Sosok Soichiro Yagami memasuki ruang bawah tanah milikku membuatku berpikir bahwa rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar. Melalui mata CCTV, aku memandang bagaimana sebuah nama telah ditulis di dalam Death Note yang ia bawa.

... 40 detik ...

Seseorang di dalam _base _itu terjatuh. Itu adalah buku yang asli. Dengan itu, aku menyerahkan Sayu Yagami untuk dibawa kembali oleh sang ayah. Ha, itu terdengar sangat jelek di telinga. Sayu Yagami berjalan bersama Soichiro kembali? Mungkin terdengar lebih baik.

**13. Fortunate**  
Ya ya ya, aku tahu ini akan terjadi namun, aku cukup yakin kau pikir aku tidak senekat ini, Near. Silakan memilih salah satu yang akan kau ikuti.

_Helicopter? As you wish, dickhead._

"Hapus dia." Dengan satu perintah yang keluar dari mulutku, helikopter itu meledak menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, membunuh siapapun ia yang ada di dalam. Aku bahkan tak ingat namanya lagi. Korban memang selalu dibutuhkan.

Near, kau bodoh.

Kau akan kalah.

Aku pemenangnya.

**14. Smile**  
Hanya tersisa satu Death Note ditangan Kira. Hmm, sebenarnya aku bisa membuat satu orang disini menulis nama Near... tapi kalau aku melakukan itu aku hanya pengecut, ya?

Aku lebih suka menghancurkannya perlahan. Dan aku _akan._

Dewa kemenangan dan keberuntungan ada disisiku.

...

Andai saja dewi cinta ada disisiku.

...

Matt

...

**15. Silence**  
S-sial...

"Mello, kau kenapa?" Rodd menatap kearahku yang terlihat kesal. "Mello?"

"A-aku mau ke kamar." Dengan itu, aku beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu rapat dan duduk di kasur. 'Matt...' Tidak bisa menahan diri, aku menggerakan tanganku ke celana kulit dan merasakan ereksiku yang sudah mengeras.

'Matt...'

Sambil terus membayangkan wajahnya, aku membuka ikat pinggang yang melingkari pinggulku dan menurunkan celana kulit milikku. Perlahan mengunci pintu dan terus menurunkan celana tersebut hingga aku dapat melihat ereksiku.

**16. Illusion**  
_"Mello..." Matt berbisik di telingaku dengan napasnya yang berat._

_"M-Matt... nnh..."_

_Ia menggerakan tangannya naik turun di daerah ereksiku dan menjilat leherku, membuatku mengerang pelan._

"Ahhnn..."

_"Lebih Matt, lebih..."_

"Ya... nn..."

_"Disini, Mello?"_

"M-mnhh!" Aku menutup mulutku untuk mengurangi suara yang keluar sementara tangan kiriku terus bergerak untuk meraba bagian selangkanganku.

**17. Blood**  
'Ini tidak terjadi. Sidoh seharusnya melapor bahwa ada _intruder_!' Benakku sambil berlari kencang, berusaha mencari Death Note.

Suara rentetan peluru terus berbunyi, memekakkan telingaku. Satu persatu anggota mafia berjatuhan ke tanah dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan, percayalah.

_Damn you sick bastard, Kira._

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang mendobrak masuk ke ruanganku. Soichiro Yagami...

"Mihael Keehl..."

'B-bagaimana?' Aku tersentak kaget mendengar nama yang sudah lama tidak kudengar keluar dari mulut orang. Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku menekan tombol di tanganku, otomatis mengatifkan semua bom yang ter-_install _di seluruh gedung, meledakkan segalanya. Aku dapat mendengar kericuhan. Para polisi itu tengah membantu Soichiro Yagami berjalan.

_Fuck all of you._

_Fuck everyone._

_Well except Matt, that is._

Menyadari helm yang kugunakan nyaris meleleh akibat panasnya api yang berkobar, aku melempar benda tersebut dan berdiri menantang api. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan menggigit bibirku mengetahui aku tak akan keluar hidup dari tempat itu. Sebuah kayu terjatuh tepat di bagian kiri wajahku. Aku berteriak kesakitan dan jatuh tertelungkup ke lantai.

Dengan mata kanan masih terbuka sedikit, aku melihat darah berjatuhan dari bagian kiri wajahku. Tangan kananku menggenggam _rosary _sambil berdoa. Entah agar aku selamat atau untuk aku bisa masuk ke surga...

**18. Rainbow**  
'Siapa itu...' Benakku ketika samar-samar melihat seseorang datang dan mengangkat tubuhku dengan yakin.

'Siapa kau...' Dengan mata yang nyaris tertutup, aku merasakan darah terus mengalir, mengotori baju orang itu namun, ia sepertinya tidak peduli.

'Hey...' Tanpa berkata apa-apa, orang itu menggendongku; memelukku.

'...' Sebuah kehangatan yang sangat menenangkan. Dengan itu, aku menutup kedua mataku dan membiarkan orang tersebut membawaku.

...

Matt?

...

**19. Gray**  
Mataku terbuka perlahan dan menyentuh apapun itu yang menghalangi pandangan sebelah kiri-ku.

Perban?

Aku melirik ke sisi. Aku telanjang dada dengan perban melekat dimana-mana. Benar-benar rapi...

Masalah yang lebih penting. Dimana ini?

Ruangan itu begitu asing. Bau rokok ada di mana-mana. Dengan satu helaan napas, aku membuka jendela di atas tempat tidur dan menghirup hawa segar. Aku sedang memejamkan kedua mataku ketika satu tangan menepuk pundakku. Otomatis, aku membalikan tubuhku.

...

"Kau bangun juga..." Senyumnya.

**20. Forting**  
"_You got me so damn worried_!" Ia langsung memeluk tubuhku erat. "K-kau harus setidaknya meninggalkan pesan kalau kau mau pergi!"

"Matt... itu... kau?"

"Siapa lagi?" Senyuman itu... aku benar-benar merindukan senyuman itu. "_Missed you..._"

Aku melarang diriku sendiri untuk mendorong dan memperkosa anak itu karena rasa kehilangan yang ada di dalam hatiku.

_'You have no idea how I missed you... Definitely more than you do, Matt...'_

"A-aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu! Aku... selalu mau bertemu denganmu..."

_'You have no idea how I worried about you... Definitely more than you do, Matt...'_

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

_'I'm the one who should beg and kneel in front of you, Matt...'_

Menyadari aku sedang tidak bisa berbicara, Matt hanya tersenyum manis sebelum ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibirku.

Ah... andai saja ego-ku tidak terlalu besar untuk menungkapkan sebagaimana besar aku telah merindukan sensasi itu...

**~ つづく ~**

* * *

Review yah XD

**16. **In case kalian ngga yakin, itu Mello lagi _masturbating _dengan mikirin Matt

**17. **"Clenching my fists" Saya harus ngeliat dictionary buat terjemahin itu jadi "Mengepalkan tanganku" =A= cacat...


	3. 21 until 30

**21. Vacation  
**"Matt." Panggilku, membuat ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatapku lekat dari balik goggles jingga yang dikenakannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Well... bukan hal yang mudah." Ia tersenyum lagi dan menaruh pizza tuna di meja kecil sebelah ranjang. "Sebenarnya setelah kau pergi, aku baru mau memberitahumu bahwa aku memutuskan akan mengambil multimedia dan IT." Matt mengangkat kakinya ke ranjang dan menggigit pizza di tangannya. "Ya dan aku hanya melacak keberadaanmu."

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. "Hm? Itu bukan hal yang mudah juga, Matt."

"Aku belajar dengan cepat. Um... Mello..."

"Hm?"

"Setelah Near dan kau pergi dari Wammy's, aku menjadi juara satu." Ia berkata dengan pipi yang agak merah. Sangat imut, membuatku ingin loncat dan menciuminya. "Ini." Ia menyodorkan coklat _Hershey's._

"Favoritku." Aku tersenyum dan mengambil coklat itu dari tangan Matt.

Tidak ada satu pun diantara kami yang berbicara mengenai hubungan yang pernah kamu lakukan di Wammy's. Yah, sebenarnya memang lebih baik begitu sih. Matt menceritakan segala kejadian dari setelah aku meninggalkan Wammy's hingga ia menyusulku.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa rindu dengan tempat itu... Setelah kegilaan ini selesai, aku pasti akan kembali lagi kesana, menggerek Matt kalau perlu.

**22. Mother Nature  
**"Tempat ini indah..." Aku berkata sambil menerawang ke arah matahari senja yang menyejukkan.

"Hm." Matt mengangguk pelan dan duduk disisiku.

Sudah berapa lama kiranya sejak aku belum melihat suasana yang menentramkan. Selama ini aku hanya duduk di dalam bangunan tua milik mafia yang gelap dan membosankan.

"Sial. perban ini mengganggu." Aku menggerutu sambil menyentuh benda putih yang menutupi pandangaku itu.

"He-hey, jangan." Matt memegang tanganku. "Lukamu belum kering..."

Menyadari ia menggenggam pergelangan tangaku, aku diam dan menatapnya lekat. Matt sadar apa yang ia sedang ia lakukan dan wajahnya memerah, menarik tangannya kembali.

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku berkata, memalingkan wajahku ke tempat lain, berusaha menutupi rona di wajahku.

**23. Cat  
**"Cih, mana anak itu?" Aku menyandar pada tiang lampu sambil menunggu Matt yang katanya mau ke toilet. Hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik.

"Mello, maaf aku lama!"

"Yeah, kau harus minta maaf." Aku berkacak pinggang.

"Tadi aku sedang berpikir apakah aku harus membawah hewan malang ini..." Ia berkata sambil mengangkat seekor anak kucing di tangannya. "Sebentar lagi akan hujan deras jadi..."

"Kita tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi kucing itu, Matt."

"Tapi kasihan, kan!"

"Kita ada kasus yang _jauh_ lebih penting untuk diselesaikan."

"Meeelllooooo... pleasseee! Setidaknya bawa saja ia kerumaahh!"

Aku memutar bola mataku dan berpikir, 'Dasar tolol, itu kan rumahmu.'

"Ya? Ya?"

"_Fine_!" Aku membalikkan badanku. "Aku tidak mengurusi kucing itu."

"He? Kok begitu?"

"Ini keputusanmu, jelek."

"Mello, kau... tak berperikebinatangan!"

**24. No Time  
**"Matt, aku mau mandi dulu." Ujarku sambil _mencuri_ satu handuk.

"Kau tidak bisa mandi tanpaku." Matt menjawab dengan jari-jari gesit yang menekan tombol PSP.

"Hah?"

"Maksudku kau kan diperban. Aku akan membantumu mandi." Ia mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Oh. Aku bisa kok menyuci tubuhku."

"No shit." Ia mematikan benda hitam itu. "Aku akan memandikanmu." Ia tersenyum manis; mematikan menurutku, dan mendorongku ke dalam kamar mandi, mengunci pintunya.

_That... seems so wrong..._

Matt melepas vest miliknya, melemparnya ke dekat pintu dan selanjutnya, ia membuka baju stripes merah hitamnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Mello?"

"Kau bertindak seperti mas-mas yang menyewa pelacur..."

Matt tertawa lepas. "Kalau begitu... sekarang aku akan bertindak seperti pemerkosa handal!" Ia menyeringai dan dengan lincah membuka baju kulitku, melepas belt hitam milikku dan memeloroti celanaku.

"H-HEI! JANGAN! MAAATT!"

**25. Trouble Lurking  
**"Memata-matai?"

"Ya."

"Misa Amane?"

"Ya."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, Mello... apa kau yakin ia Kira ke dua? Ia terlihat seperti gadis biasa saja..." Bantah Matt.

"Kau meragukan L?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Jadi?"

"Lebih baik jangan sekarang." Ia berkata sambil melihat kebawah.

"And why is that?" Aku menaikan satu alisku.

"Aku mau lukamu mengering dulu." Matt tersenyum. "Baru kau boleh mengaturku."

Mendengar hal itu, hatiku melembut.

**26. Tears  
**Aku terdiam melihat refleksi diriku sendiri di cermin. Wajahku memucat dan tangan kananku menyentuh bagian kiri wajahku yang _dulu _mulus.

'What the heck...'

Dengan ekspresi yang ketakutan, aku dapat merasakan bekas luka yang kasar. Sangat menjijikan dan menggelikan.

'...is this...'

Aku menutup kedua mataku dan membukanya lagi. Luka tersebut masih ada, belum hilang. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

**27. Foreign  
**Aku mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa kakiku sedang bergerak dengan sangat cepat, melesat keluar dari apatermen Matt menuju ke sebuah tempat yang tidak jelas. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang bila melihat lukaku? Jelas, aku sangat malu.

Aku baru sadar kalau hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya ketika aku berhenti di dekat trotoar dan berpaling ke belakang untuk melihat gemerlapnya cahaya lampu jalan. Beberapa mobil berjalan melewatiku dan tak jarang, beberapa orang dengan payung berlarian.

Satu jam lamanya aku berdiri disana, tak bergerak, terdiam memandang jalan aspal.

Dunia terasa sangat asing.

**28. Loneliness  
**Kenapa aku lari dari apatermen milik Matt? Dan kenapa aku menangis tadi? Otakku tidak dapat memberikan jawaban yang benar.

Terduduk di trotoar, aku memandang bulan sabit di langit yang gelap.

Untuk apa aku terdiam disini?

**29. Sorrow  
**Kedua mataku tertutup rapat. Tubuhku menyandar di batang pohon yang kokoh. Lutut mengarah ke dagu dan tanganku memeluk mereka erat.

Hujan terus mengguyur bumi, membasahi semua yang ada di bawahnya, termasuk aku.

Suara mobil, motor maupun tapak kaki orang yang berlarian sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Mereka pasti sudah ada di rumah, bersama orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Aku juga seharusnya berada di posisi mereka, kan? Bersama orang yang paling ku cintai...

Namun dengan wajah seperti ini? Ia tidak akan mencintaiku...

Tidak mungkin...

Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun...

**30. Under the Rain  
**_Splash_

Satu...

_Splash_

Dua...

_Splash_

Tiga...

'Masih ada saja yang terjebak dalam hujan...' Aku menggumam sambil terus melihat ke arah rumput yang tengah kududuki. 'Cepatlah pulang... Sudah banyak yang menunggumu...' Pikirku ketika mendengar langkah kaki itu berhenti.

Seketika, hujan berhenti mengguyurku. Aku menengadah ke atas untuk melihat seseorang telah menghalanginya dengan sebuah payung.

"... Matt?" Aku berdiri dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau mau apa?"

Tangan yang dibalut gloves itu bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh dari kanan ke kiri.

_SLAP_

"A-aku mencarimu selama tiga jam penuh! Dan... itukah balasannya? 'Kau mau apa?' Mello! Aku... benar-benar... khawatir... Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu..." Meskipun tanpa payung yang menahan air hujan, aku tahu... ia sedang menangis. "Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang kepadaku?"

"Mencari udara segar..."

"_Udara segar_? Hujan-hujan begini? Mello... aku tahu sifatmu. Tolong jangan berbohong..."

"Aku... hanya ingin... udara segar..." Ucapku, terbata-bata.

"Mello! Kenapa kau begitu takut mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" Bentaknya. "A-aku ini... t-temanmu, kan?"

"Matt, aku tidak ingin memberitahumu."

"KENAPA? KENAPA? Mello! Kau mau lari dariku kan? Itu kan? Karena kau pikir aku ini hanya batu sandungan! Aku tidak lebih dari bocah kecil yang menghentikanmu dari memaksakan diri! Kau mau-"

"KARENA AKU MALU, MATT!"

"Ma-malu...?" Tanyanya dengan air yang masih menggenang di balik goggles.

"Aku ini bercacat!" Ujarku, menunjuk belahan wajah kiriku yang kini telah dipenuhi oleh bekas luka yang menjijikan. "Aku tidak layak berdekatan dengan orang sepertimu! Lebih lagi, aku ini _mafia... _Kau? Kau hanya mantan anak Wammy's yang paling suka membuat graffiti..."

_SLAP_

"Kau ini... orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui..." Matt berkata setelah menamparku lagi. "Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, Mihael. Sejak dari Wammy's, aku ingin memberitahumu..."

"Karena itu aku takut! Aku tidak mau kau sampai berlari pergi dari hidupku karena luka ini! Karena diriku! Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku karena aku juga cinta padamu, Mail!" Bentakku.

Payung yang ada di genggaman Matt terjatuh ke tanah. Mulutnya bergetar tanpa ada suara keluar.

Pada saat itu juga, ia memeluk tubuhku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Mihael... Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun... tidak akan." Ia berbisik dengan nada terseguk. "Meskipun kamu buta, tuli, cacat... aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu... Bahkan ketika kau memukulku diriku atau merusak hatiku... tidak sekalipun aku akan berpaling darimu... _Because my love for you is sincere and humble, Mihael..._"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, aku dapat merasakan mataku memanas dan air berjatuhan, terbawa derasnya hujan.

"_Thanks..._" Ucapku, tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih indah untuk diucapkan yang dapat mengalahkan pernyataan cinta Matt.

Saat itu juga, kebimbangan dalam otakku sirna.

Matt menyentuh bibirku dengan miliknya, lembut... perlahan... dan manis...

_Even sweeter than every chocolate in this world..._

**TBC**


	4. 31 until 40

Going on with the fic, baby. 60 themes left.

Tolong R&R yah~

* * *

**31. Flowers**  
Aku duduk di sofa setengah telanjang dengan handuk melingkar di leherku. Rambutku sudah agak mengering.

"Mello! Ini makan malamnya!" Seru Matt, mengundangku berjalan ke meja makan.

"Ya, ya. Tunggu sebentar!" Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar dan duduk di dekat meja makan, melihat Matt dengan apron. "M-Matt... kenapa kau pakai benda itu?"

"He? Ini?" Matt memegang dua sisi apron miliknya dan meng-observasi benda hitam tersebut. "Aku jarang masak karena ketika aku masak pasti dapur hancur lebur dan bajuku jadi korban..."

Ya, apron yang dikenakan olehnya memang sangat kotor.

Matt berjalan lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan sementara aku melihat kucing yang telah dipungut olehnya menggigiti bunga di meja.

"Kau dan aku... memang sama." Bisikku pelan. Si kucing melihatku dengan tanda tanya terukir di ekspresinya. "Matt memungut kita dari pinggir jalan dan membawa kita ke tempat yang aman..."

"Nya..." Kucing berbulu putih itu kembali menggigiti bunga yang ia duduki.

"Hanya saja ia memungutku dari jurang hatiku..." Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Matt datang dengan dua piring makanan.

**32. Night**  
"Mello, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa tidur seranjang denganku...?" Matt bertanya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak mau tidur denganku?"

"Bukan itu!"

"Well... what's the problem, then..." Aku memandangnya. "...honey?"

"H-honey?" Wajah Matt berubah menjadi semerah rambutnya.

"Ayo, Matt. Aku tahu kau mau..."

"Mello! Ja-jangan menggodaku begitu!" Katanya, setengah berteriak.

"Habisnya kau asik digoda..."

"Mellooo!"

**33. Expectations**  
Aku membuka kedua mataku dan melihat Matt yang masih ada di dekapanku, tertidur pulas, seperti seorang anak bayi di pelukan ibunya. Aku melarikan tanganku melalu rambut merahnya yang halus.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, rambut Matt itu hijau kecoklatan. Dia mengecat rambutnya? Oh well... merah membuat ia terlihat makin seksi...

"Umn..." Matt membalikan tubuhnya ketika aku berusaha menarik tanganku dari bawah kepalanya. Aku tidak membangunkannya kan? Sepertinya tidak. Aku duduk di kasur itu dan meraih pakaianku di dekat meja kecil. Lalu, aku berdiri dan mulai mengenakan celana kulitku.

Sebelum berjalan keluar kamar, aku memandang Matt yang masih tertidur di bawah selimut dan aku tersenyum.

**34. Stars**  
Hujan telah berhenti, yang tersisa hanyalah genangan-genangan air. Aku duduk di kursi teras dan memandang bintang yang bersinar terang, berkelap-kelip.

Suara kunang-kunang sangat menenangkanku, membawaku masuk kedalam lamunan panjang.

Kapan ya pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang homo? Homo dalam arti kata gay, bukan manusia. Seingatku, pertama kali aku menyadari hal tersebut, aku sama sekali tak berusaha menolak teori bahwa aku gay.

Oh well, apa yang sudah lalu, berlalu saja.

Aku menyeret kursi teras yang agak basah itu ke dekat pembatas balkon dan kembali memandang bintang-bintang.

**35. Hold My Hand**  
"_The stars are so pretty tonight, aren't they?_" Seseorang berbisik di telingaku sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling leherku. Aku tersenyum dan menciumi lengan yang indah milik orang yang paling aku sayangi itu.

"Mm." Aku mengangguk. Matt meletakkan bibirnya di pipi kananku dan menggesekannya perlahan. "Hey... kau itu benar-benar membuatku gemas."

"Gemas bagaimana?" Tanyanya jahil.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, idiot. Beruntunglah kau karena aku baik. Jadinya, aku tidak memaksamu melakukan seks lagi."

"_Nice my ass_." Candanya.

Selama beberapa menit, kami berdua terdiam memandang langit. Sesekali, aku mendaratkan ciuman ringan ke pipi Matt yang kepalanya sedang beristirahat di leherku.

"Mello..." Matt memanggil. "Apa kau sayang padaku?"

"Untuk sekali lagi, kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Aku tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Matt.

"Tapi aku mau mendengarnya lagi... Tidak adil rasanya kalau aku terus yang mengatakannya."

"Well, itu salahmu. Kau terlalu berisik ketika kita melakukan hubungan." Aku menyeringai.

Matt tertawa sedikit sebelum ia menciumi bibirku dengan liar.

"Mmnh... Nnh..." Aku melembut dibawah ciuman Matt. Sesekali tidak apa-apa... Tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat, seakan tidak mau berpisah.

**36. Fairy Tale**  
"Mello, kau lihat rokokku?"

"Mana kutahu?" Aku menjawab sambil terus berkonsentrasi membaca koran di hadapanku. "Aaah... mas Kira beraksi lagi."

"Oh." Ia terdiam sebentar, seakan meminta perhatianku.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"S-sayang?" Ia merona.

"Sudah. Ada apa?"

"Baru tadi... aku menerima telepon dari Near." Cukup dengan satu nama tersebut, aku langsung meremas koran di tanganku dan berdiri, menghampiri Matt. "...Ia meminta kamu datang ke gedung SPK dan mengambil fotomu."

"Diterima." Aku berkata, tegas. "Dimana?"

"I-ini alamatnya..." Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas dan aku langsung menyabet benda tersebut tanpa basa-basi. Setelah membaca tulisan yang ada di atas kertas itu, aku berjalan menuju pintu. Lalu terdiam. Aku menengok kembali ke belakang, melihat Matt masih ada di sana, mematung.

Aku tersenyum, berjalan ke arahnya dan megecup bibirnya lembut. "Thanks." kataku sebelum aku berbalik untuk keluar.

**37. Eyes**  
Aku berjalan melewati koridor gelap yang panjang. Di belokan ke tiga, aku berputar dan pintu terbuka.

"... Welcome, Mello."

"Cih, langsung ke pokok pembicaraan kita saja. Aku tidak sudi berlama-lama disini." Dampratku langsung.

"Baik." Near memainkan rambutnya seperti biasa. "Tentang fotomu."

"Cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"...dan tentang Matt."

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar nama tersebut keluar dari mulut bocah albino itu. "Apa tentangnya?"

"Apa kau menyukai Matt?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang dingin seperti biasa.

"Seandainya aku menyukai anak itu, semua tidak ada urusannya denganmu." aku dapat melihat Near tersenyum. Agak menyeramkan, sebenarnya.

"Aku mengerti."

**38. Abandoned**  
Aku membanting pintu depan dengan keras dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas sofa. Aku dapat mendengar tapak kaki dibelakangku, satu helaan napas dan suara angin berhembus.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Aku balik bertanya. "Well... lancar."

"Lantas kenapa kau kesal begitu?" Matt memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dan mengecup leherku.

"Melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah kesal. Bila ia buat ulah, aku tidak tahu akan jadi sekesal apakah aku." Aku menjawab, dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari Matt.

"Ya... ya." Ia tersenyum. "Namun, dari dulu... Near itu selalu sendirian kan? Terkadang aku merasa kasihan juga kepadanya. Maksudku, sendirian itu tidak enak."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan aku dapat merasakan sedikit rasa persetujuan di dalam hatiku. Namun, perasaan itu segera kubuang jauh-jauh.

**39. Water**  
Kami berdua terdiam sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, air hujan turun dari langit pagi yang menggelap. Aku menutup kedua mataku, rasanya air hujan itu mendetingkan sebuah melodi yang sangat menenangkan hati. Matt tersenyum. "Irama yang indah."

Aku mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Matt. Pikiranku terbawa ke masa lalu, saat dimana kami berdua duduk di dalam kamar, menonton air hujan yang berjatuhan di taman rumput Wammy's. "Matt... setelah semuanya selesai, aku mau kembali ke Wammy's House..."

Matt tersentak mendengar pernyataanku. "Y-ya." Ia tersenyum. "Aku juga mau kembali. Aku benar-benar rindu dengan semuanya."

"Bahkan Linda?"

"Bahkan Linda." Kami berdua tertawa, ditemani dengan irama air hujan.

**40. Rated**  
Aku mengeringkan rambutku yang basah dengan handuk lalu duduk di sofa, menyalakan televisi, menonton siaran berita sementara Matt ada di kamar, memainkan game online favoritnya.

"Lima orang kriminal dinyatakan tewas karena sakit jantung. Kepolisian telah memutuskan bahwa Kira adalah orang di balik semua ini."

Aku menggertakan gigiku dengan geram. _Curse you, Kira._

Bukan hanya mengambil L dari anak-anak Wammy's, **kau menghancurkan wajahku** dan kau merenggut kedamaian dari hidupku. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan mendapatkan semua bukti bahwa kau adalah Kira, Light Yagami.

_You sick psychopathic bastard._

_

* * *

_

Haha, maaf saya lama banget update-nya.. saya udah pindah sih dari fandom Death Note... Abis baca novel Darren Shan - Cirque Du Freak, saya langsung minggat xD apalagi pas tau ada manga ny... saya lgsg kaget bgt dan memutuskan pindah hati sepenuhnya! :D_  
_


End file.
